1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carpet cleaning machines and, more specifically, to an associated coupling arrangement for providing a fluid tight connection with a disposable container of concentrated cleaning solution.
2. Description of Related Art
Carpet cleaning machines, often referred to as extractors, are used to perform a "wet" cleaning process. Generally, they apply a water based cleaning solution to the carpet; as a result, dirt is washed away from the carpet fibers and becomes suspended in the cleaning solution. The solution and suspended dirt are then removed from the carpet by a vacuum apparatus in the extractor. The cleaning solution used in these machines is generally a mixture of hot water and a concentrated cleaning fluid. In prior art extractors, it is often necessary for the user to premix a quantity of the concentrate with water and fill a tank or other chamber of the extractor with the dilute solution. This procedure can result in poor cleaning performance or even damage to the carpet if the user does not follow the mixing instructions carefully.
An alternate approach for supplying a properly mixed solution has been to provide means within the extractor to dispense the proper dosage of concentrate and mix it with water from a separate container within the machine in preparation for application to the carpet. Although this approach is simpler for the user and has the potential for more accurate solution mixing, prior art devices have not been entirely successful in its implementation. One drawback relates to the need for the cleaning concentrate container to be disposable, so that the desired user convenience is achieved. Prior art containers have had a complex construction with multiple parts, making them more expensive and increasing the cost to the consumer. In addition, there are problems associated with attaching the container to the machine that make it difficult to create a fluid tight seal and achieve the proper connection with the associated ports in the dispensing apparatus of the extractor. Improper alignment of the ports, as shown in some prior art devices, results in leakage and/or improper mixing of the concentrate with the water, causing the performance of the extractor to be unsatisfactory.